Vaping uses auto combustion, so the user is not required to combust anything, cannot start a fire, can use Vape devices in bed. In part, these devices typically rely on human power for the movement of air. It's not a cigarette and it's not a cigar. There is an electrical or electronic element utilized to efficiently convert fluid to vapor and the vapor carries a scent and may also carry nicotine and other chemical agents.
Filtration was used successfully on cigarettes on the intake side to try to capture some of the tar and other harmful byproducts of combustion during inhalation. In Vape settings, filtration of the exhaled content is still a desirable feature protecting the surrounding environment. People and animals benefit from not having to share in inhaling the various contents of the Vape mechanism in use. Add to this thinking the high pluralities of Vape devices concentrated in a public space and the problem is better illuminated. In fact, Vape exhalation will affix to such things as carpet, cloth, curtains, seat covers, people's clothing, so it really is an issue. Also, the combined chemicals of a plurality of Vape type devices would be unknown, inclusive of the potential for illegal substances emitted into the air, where children will inhale them. This is unacceptable.
City, County, State and Federal law may eventually mandate all vaping devices to filter their exhaust, or, the public cannot use Vaping in public places. Carriers such as bus, train, plane, may mandate use of Vaping with filtration with or without the law mandating it, by way of patron demand.
Examples of prior art fail to provide a public-friendly vaping-type method of tobacco, or other substances traditionally consumed by smoking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,518 Requires you to change exhalation paths. It used a U shaped tube to capture any excess smoke and pull it through. It never claims to get all the smoke, admits it can only get some of it. It is built around a miniature fan and requires power and the fan to operate. It suggests a method to filter exhalations, but without preventing an associated interference with the act of inhalation, thus greatly imposing on the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,083 monitors exhalation but does not provide means to reduce or eliminate dissemination of associated products into the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,374 provides a method for reusing exhaled smoke by using a bag, but eventually allowing the bags contents to pass unimpeded and unfiltered into the environment.